


「塔桶/damijay」豹豹抱抱

by Bluejay2077



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077
Summary: *动物世界，迷失桶*无脑甜饼summary:猎豹是一种容易紧张的动物，有时候他们会被安排一只情感协助犬来安抚情绪。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	「塔桶/damijay」豹豹抱抱

达米安是只小黑豹，杰森是只狗勾。  
所以让杰森去带达米安是十分合理的，猎豹塔利亚这么想。  
她把狗勾杰森叫到身边，舔了舔他的毛，说:“杰森，我有件事需要你帮忙，我的孩子，达米安，他太容易紧张了，我需要你在他身边去安抚他。”  
杰森呜了一声，蓝色的眼睛看向塔利亚。  
塔利亚一甩尾巴，好吧，杰森还是只傻狗狗呢。  
于是她直接把达米安塞进杰森怀里，亲亲她的爱人:“照顾好他。”  
——  
第一天晚上，达米安躺在床上警惕地看着杰森。  
他不喜欢陌生人，但这是母亲送来的人，所以达米安只好忍耐……  
杰森好像什么都没意识到，他扑倒床上熟练地把达米安圈起来，毛茸茸的大尾巴盖在两个人身上。  
“晚安。”杰森含糊不清地说。  
达米安则倔强地抱着尾巴睁眼到天亮，最后终于忍不住睡了一会。  
他向塔利亚抱怨:“母亲，您派来的这个人他害我整夜都睡不好。”  
塔利亚说:“叫他杰森。”  
达米安撇撇嘴:“好吧，杰森害我一整晚都睡不好。”  
塔利亚:“所以杰森做了什么？”  
达米安一脸震惊地大喊:“就是因为他什么都没做！”  
他应该在睡前亲亲我，用鼻子拱我的脸，然后舔舔我的毛，达米安想。  
塔利亚看起来对她的儿子很是心痛:“达米安，如果你想从杰森那里得到拥抱和亲吻，那你就要主动提出要求。”  
就像我一样，塔利亚想。  
“真的吗？”达米安看上去将信将疑。  
——  
第二天晚上，当杰森再次把达米安圈进怀里时，达米安拒绝了他。  
为什么？杰森震惊又不解地看着达米安，无辜的蓝眼睛让达米安产生了自己在犯罪的错觉。  
但他还是大声说:“你应该先亲亲我，用舌头舔我的毛，然后才能把我抱到怀里。”  
他怕杰森不能理解，还用手指了指自己的脸。  
好吧，达米安最后如愿得到了杰森的亲吻和舔毛，当他心满意足地躺在杰森怀里准备入睡时，突然听到了塔利亚的声音。  
“吾爱，我也要你亲我。”  
达米安眼睁睁地看着杰森把自己扔在床上，去亲了一口塔利亚。  
然后这个吻变成了法式热吻。  
当然没有更进一步的剧情了……杰森嘴唇红润地躺在床上，一手一个豹子，而大豹子和小豹子都想要杰森大尾巴。


End file.
